Descobrindo o amor
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Às vezes o amor está bem na nossa frente e não nos damos conta quando percebemos, já pode ser tarde demais. Ou será que não?
1. Reencontro

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Digimon pertencem a Akiyoshi Hongo e Toei Animation.

Sinopse: Ás vezes o amor está bem na nossa frente e não nos damos conta. Quando percebemos, pode ser tarde demais. Ou será que não?

Romance, Sora POV.

Descobrindo o amor

Capítulo 1: Reencontro

O inverno sempre me faz ficar deprimida. Foi mais um dia nublado e é mais uma noite chuvosa. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra esquecer o guarda-chuva no metrô! Caminho rapidamente pelas ruas de Odaiba, tentando escapar da chuva. Por causa do mau tempo as ruas estão quase desertas. Me sinto sozinha, meio perdida. Há algum tempo minha vida era diferente, eu sabia o que queria fazer. Lembro das aventuras no Digimundo, de tudo o que passei com os meus amigos; meus amigos. Sinto uma imensa falta deles. Depois que derrotamos Malomyotismon, nossas vidas seguiram rumos diferentes e acabamos nos distanciando. Mimi continua morando nos Estados Unidos; Izzy e Joe estão fazendo faculdade em ouros estados e raramente nos encontramos, só às vezes no Natal ou Ano Novo; Matt é o único a quem eu vejo sempre, já que ele continua morando em Odaiba e é meu namorado. Estamos juntos já faz algum tempo e sempre nos demos bem. Matt é um ótimo namorado, sem dúvida; mas nem mesmo ele consegue preencher o vazio que outra pessoa deixou em mim quando foi morar na Europa há três anos: Tai

Desde que o pai dele foi trabalhar na França e ele, Kari e a mãe foram morar lá, nunca mais nos vimos. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, desde que éramos crianças; passamos por tantas coisas juntos... Sinto muita falta dele. Quando comecei a sair com o Matt, alguma coisa mudou na minha amizade com o Tai; ele começou a ficar mais distante, era como se alguma coisa o incomodasse e eu não sabia o que era. Antes de ir embora, ele me disse que era uma pena que as coisas não podiam ser como ele tinha planejado. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Já faz algum tempo que eu comecei a pensar no Tai de um jeito diferente, comecei a pensar que talvez ele signifique algo mais que um amigo pra mim. Ao mesmo tampo, comecei a perceber que não sinto algo realmente forte e verdadeiro pelo Matt, e que talvez eu tenha ficado apenas "encantada" com o fato dele ser líder de uma banda e tudo o mais; talvez tenha sido só entusiasmo de adolescente. Por que continuo com o Matt? Acho que é só por acomodação, por medo de passar por mais mudanças. É esse medo das mudanças que me leva a viver com minhas dúvidas; será que sem perceber acabei me apaixonando pelo Tai, ou será que a ausência dele me fez acreditar nisso? Ou vai ver estou imaginado coisas, confundindo amizade com amor...

Perdida em meus pensamentos continuo correndo pra tentar fugir da chuva até que, ao virar uma esquina dou uma trombada em alguém.

Me desculpe, não vi onde estava indo!

Não, a culpa foi minha, estava distraído. Você está bem?

Essa voz me parece familiar. Quando levanto a cabeça e vejo aqueles olhos cor de chocolate meu coração dá um salto.

Tai! É você, é você mesmo?

Sora! É, sou eu mesmo, come é bom te ver de novo!

Ele me abraça e eu sinto o chão sumir sob meus pés.

Já faz tanto tempo que a gente não conversa, que tal sair da chuva e ir tomar um café?

Ótimo – respondo surpresa. Tinha até esquecido que ainda estava na chuva.

Chegamos a um café que fica próximo de onde nós estamos e que costuma ficar aberto até mais tarde. Enquanto ele fala com a garçonete eu o observo: como ele está lindo, parece tão perfeito!

Dois cafés, por favor. Sora, você vai querer mais alguma coisa? Sora?

O quê? Ah! Não, obrigada Tai.

Enquanto esperamos, ficamos em silêncio até que ele pergunta:

E então, não vai me contar as suas novidades? Como você está?

Eu estou bem, estou trabalhando com a minha mãe na floricultura, vou me formar no ano que vem; não tenho nada muito interessante pra te contar. Mas agora é sua vez: me conta as suas novidades.

Bom, a França é um país incrível, apesar de sentir falta daqui estou adorando morar lá. Kari não gosta muito, ela diz que os franceses são muito metidos. Eu também vou me formar ano que vem e comecei a trabalhar com o meu pai desde o ano passado...

Continuo ouvindo ele falar e sinto que todas as minhas dúvidas sobre estar ou não apaixonada por ele desaparecem num segundo. Seus olhos cor de chocolate que me fazem viajar, sua voz doce e meiga que me faz perder o chão, sua boca, como eu gostaria de me perder nesses lábios... Meu Deus, o que estou pensando!

Finalmente tenho certeza: estou completamente apaixonada pelo Tai! É isso. Bastaram alguns minutos perto dele pra que todos os meus sentidos percebessem que eu o quero, que preciso dele perto de mim. Ah Tai, eu acho que amo você...

...voltamos pro Japão agora por uma razão muito importante e essa é a maior novidade de todas: **eu vou me casar!**

Continua...

Nota da autora:

Oi gente! Essa é a minha primeira fic e eu espero que vocês gostem. Por favor deixem reviews! Críticas, sugestões, elogios, ou quaisquer outros comentários serão absolutamente bem vindos.

Estelar


	2. A noiva de Tai

Capítulo 2: A noiva de Tai

Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Tai vai se casar. Se casar! Não é possível. Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

De repente, a voz de Tai me tira do meu transe:

Sora, você está me ouvindo?

Estou, Tai. É claro que estou – respondo nervosa.

Então, como eu ia dizendo, vou me casar, daqui a quatro meses. O nome dela é Catherine, ela é francesa. Nos conhecemos quando o Tk e eu fomos pra França e encontramos os digiescolhidos de lá, quando fizemos aquele "tour" pelo mundo no Imperialdramon, você lembra?

Lembro – limito-me a responder.

Catherine é incrível, Sora. Você vai gostar muito dela, tenho certeza. Quando vai querer conhecê-la?

Conhecê-la? – Pergunto surpresa.

É. Que tal ir jantar lá em casa amanhã à noite?

Eu acho ótimo, Tai. Nos vemos amanhã à noite então.

Claro, foi um prazer te ver de novo, Sora.

Novamente ele me abraça e outra vez me sinto flutuar.

O prazer foi meu, Tai. Obrigada pelo café. Até amanhã.

Despeço-me dele e saio do Café rapidamente. Felizmente a chuva já parou e eu volto imediatamente para casa.

Chego em casa e não consigo tirar Tai do meu pensamento. Ele vai se casar com essa tal de Catherine e quer que eu a conheça. O que eu posso fazer? Quem sabe amanhã no jantar ele me diga que tudo isso é só uma pegadinha...

No dia seguinte...

Era só o que faltava! Vou chegar atrasada no jantar. Também, fui passar horas me arrumando; me arrumando pra ele. Isso é loucura! Ele tem uma noiva e eu tenho um namorado. Matt! Tinha até me esquecido dele...

Chego até a casa de Tai e toco a campainha. Já faz muito tempo que não venho aqui.

Sora, que bom te ver de novo! Entre, seja bem vinda – Kari me cumprimenta alegremente.

Obrigada, Kari, há quanto tempo! Também é muito bom te ver.

Eu entro, cumprimento os pais de Tai e então ele me apresenta sua noiva:

Sora, essa é a Catherine, minha noiva. Catherine, essa é a Sora, minha melhor amiga.

É um prazer finalmente conhecer você, Sora; Tai me falou tanto de você!

O prazer é meu, Catherine. Ele também me falou de você – respondi fingindo estar realmente animada.

Durante o jantar, me dou conta de que estou morrendo de ciúmes por ver Tai com Catherine. Ele parece estar feliz com ela, mas isso não é justo. Eu deveria estar com ele! Catherine é "animadinha" demais, sua simpatia exagerada comigo me irrita. Eles vão se casar em quatro meses. Como eu queria estar no lugar dela e poder ficar com o Tai para sempre! Ele é tudo o que eu mais quero e não posso permitir que se case com outra. Não posso! Não posso e não vou! Cometi um erro em não ter percebido o que sentia pelo Tai antes, mas agora tenho certeza do que quero. Eu o amo e preciso saber se ele sente o mesmo por mim. Meu coração me diz que sim. Espero não estar enganada.

Continua...

_Oi gente!_

_Esse foi o segundo capítulo, espero que vocês gostem. Continuem lendo e comentando, Ok?_

_Anaisa: Obrigada pela sua review. Valeu pelo toque sobre os diálogos. Bjs._

_Natália: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjs._

_Estelar_


	3. Desencontros do passado

Capítulo 3: Desencontros do passado 

Desde que Tai voltou ao Japão não paro de pensar nele. Tanto que esqueci completamente do Matt. Agora percebo que nosso namoro foi mesmo um engano. Por isso, estou indo à casa dele agora para resolver definitivamente essa situação.

Na casa de Matt...

-Matt, precisamos conversar.

-Claro, Sora. Sobre o quê?

-Não podemos mais continuar juntos. Acabou. Eu sinto muito.

-Mas, Sora. Como assim acabou? O que aconteceu?

-Eu percebi que o que eu sentia por você foi apenas uma atração; eu nunca estive apaixonada por você de verdade, Matt. Eu lamento.

-Você tem certeza disso, Sora?

-Tenho sim, Matt. Muita certeza.

-Então...

-Adeus, Matt.

Talvez eu tenha sido meio insensível com o Matt, mas não pude evitar. Agora que meus sentimentos finalmente se tornaram claros, eu precisava colocar as coisas no lugar. Decido ir até a casa do Tai, preciso vê-lo.

Na casa de Tai...

-Oi, Sora. Tudo bem? Entra, vamos conversar.

-Oi, Kari. Obrigada. E então, estar feliz por voltar ao Japão?

-Sim, estou muito feliz. A França é legal, mas não gosto muito dos franceses, sabe...

-Entendo. E o Tai, ele está em casa?

-Não, ele saiu com a Catherine.

-Ah, claro. Afinal, ela é a noiva dele, não é?

-É, mas ainda assim não gosto muito dela. Preferiria que o Tai se casasse com você e não com a Catherine.

-O quê?

-É verdade. Vocês deveriam ter ficado juntos.

-Por que você está dizendo isso, Kari?

-Porque o meu irmão estava completamente apaixonado por você. Só que aí você começou a namorar o Matt e ele acabou não dizendo pra você o que sentia. Então, quando fomos morar na França ele encontrou Catherine e eles começaram a namorar.

-Quer dizer que o Tai gostava de mim há três anos?

-É, isso mesmo.

-Eu... estou realmente muito surpresa com isso. Sabe Kari, já está ficando tarde e eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

-Está bem, Sora. Até logo, então.

Saio da casa de Tai e volto pra casa. Preciso pensar. Se Tai tivesse me dito o que sentia por mim antes, talvez agora estivéssemos juntos. Será que ele ainda sente algo por mim, apesar de estar noivo de Catherine? Preciso falar com ele e descobrir.

Continua...

_Oi gente!_

_Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas o próximo será mais longo. Obrigada a quem está lendo e comentando. _

_Natália: Muito obrigada pela sua review, espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. Valeu pelo elogio. Beijinhos. _

_Estelar_


	4. Esperança e decepção

**Capítulo 4: Esperança e decepção**

Tenho que falar com o Tai. Acho que vou ligar pra ele.

-Alô, Tai? É a Sora.

-Oi, Sora. Tudo bem? Kari me disse que você veio aqui em casa hoje.

-É, eu to querendo falar com você. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã?

-Claro, que tal no parque às nove? Podemos ir tomar um sorvete depois.

-Está ótimo. Até amanhã então.

-Até amanhã, Sora.

Na manhã seguinte...

Estou indo me encontrar com o Tai no parque. Estou muito nervosa.

-Oi, Sora! Faz tempo que a gente não vem aqui, não é?

-Oi, Tai! É verdade, já faz muito tempo.

Nos sentamos num dos banquinhos do parque, perto da fonte.

-Tai, nós somos amigos há muito tempo, não é?

-Sim, Sora. Há muito tempo.

-E você vai se casar daqui a uns meses e eu preciso te perguntar: você tem certeza de que quer mesmo se casar com a Catherine?

-Sim, Sora. Tenho certeza. Ela é a pessoa certa pra mim.

Estou sem ação. Não sei o que dizer. Ele quer mesmo se casar com ela; então ele não sente mais nada por mim. Somos apenas amigos e isso não vai mudar.

-Então tudo bem, Tai. Olha, eu lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa pra minha mãe; eu tenho que ir.

-Mas e o sorvete?

-Fica pra outra vez. Até logo, Tai.

-Até logo, Sora.

Eu menti. Não tenho que fazer nada pra minha mãe. A verdade é que não suportaria ir tomar sorvete com o Tai sabendo que não tenho mais chances de ficar com ele. Mas, ainda que eu esteja sofrendo muito por dentro, Tai é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Não posso simplesmente ignorar isso. Quero estar perto dele, mesmo que seja apenas como amiga.

Meses depois...

As últimas semanas não têm sido fáceis para mim. Desde que o Tai me disse que Catherine era a pessoa certa pra ele e que ia se casar com ela, eu me convenci de que ele e eu devemos ser apenas amigos. Então, agi como uma melhor amiga deveria agir: fiquei ao lado dele e ajudei com os preparativos do casamento, e isso foi mais do que doloroso pra mim, apesar de sempre ter tentado demonstrar que estava muito feliz por ele.

Durante o tempo em que passamos juntos, relembramos nossas aventuras no Digimundo, e como sempre estivemos tão próximos um do outro. Eu deveria estar com ele e não a Catherine; ela não o conhece como eu. Mas agora...

Agora estou aqui, sozinha em casa, triste por lembrar que Tai vai se casar amanhã. Acho que não vou suportar assistir ao casamento. É difícil demais. E pensar que se ele tivesse dito que estava apaixonado por mim três anos atrás, tudo poderia ser diferente. Eu só fiquei com o Matt antes porque não fazia idéia do que o Tai sentia por mim; se eu soubesse não teria... Mas, espera um pouco. Tai também não sabe que estou apaixonada por ele; por isso ele está com a Catherine. Eu preciso dizer a ele o que sinto; ele tem que saber de tudo para que possa decidir se vai ou não se casar amanhã. É isso. Ainda não acabou. Vou ligar pra ele agora mesmo!

-Alô, Tai! Eu preciso muito falar com você, é muito importante. Você pode vir aqui em casa, agora?

-Claro, Sora. Tudo bem, já estou indo até aí.

Enquanto espero Tai chegar vou ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Não sei como ele vai reagir quando souber. Então, ouço alguém tocar a campainha. Ah meu Deus, ele chegou!

-Tai, como é bom te ver – eu o abraço e ele parece surpreso.

-Sora, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece nervosa.

-Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante, algo que eu já deveria ter dito há muito tempo.

-Sério? E o que é?

-Tai, eu não quero que você se case com a Catherine.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu amo você e quero que fique comigo e não com ela!

-O quê? Mas Sora, isso é...

-A verdade, Tai. Desde que você foi embora do Japão, eu comecei a me sentir diferente em relação a você. Então, quando você voltou, naquela noite no Café, eu me dei conta de que estava apaixonada por você. Mas aí você disse que ia se casar e eu fiquei chocada. Mas estava disposta a te dizer o que eu sentia. Por isso terminei tudo com o Matt, e quando fui à sua casa te procurar você tinha saído com a Catherine, e foi quando a Kari me contou que você estava apaixonado por mim antes de ir pra França. Por que você não me disse, Tai?

Ele fica em silêncio alguns minutos. Parece surpreso. Então responde:

-Porque você começou a namorar o Matt, e eu achei que estivesse feliz com ele!

-Mas não estava. O Matt foi só um engano. Por isso terminei com ele. Pra ficar com você!

-E por que você não me disse o que sentia antes?

-Eu tentei, mas você disse que a Catherine era a pessoa certa pra você!

-Mas por que resolveu falar agora, na véspera do meu casamento?

-Porque eu me dei conta de que você precisava saber como eu me sentia antes de tomar uma decisão!

-Mas Sora...

-Você não percebe? Não importa o que aconteceu antes. Agora que sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro nós podemos...

-Não, Sora. Não podemos mais. Eu vou me casar amanhã. Agora é tarde demais.

-Por que você está dizendo isso?

-Porque não é justo você dizer que me ama agora! – ele diz aborrecido.

-Também não é justo você não ter me dito isso anos atrás! – respondo furiosa.

-Então vamos esquecer isso; não vai dar certo!

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo!

Ele sai batendo a porta. Vou para o meu quarto e me perco em lágrimas.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. O último só depois do Natal. Espero que vocês gostem._

_Anaísa, valeu pela sua review. Que bom que você tá gostando da fic. Bjs._

_Feliz Natal pra todos!_

_Estelar_


	5. Amor e Coragem

**Capítulo 5: Amor e Coragem**

Caminho lentamente pelo playground que fica perto da minha casa. Esse lugar me traz muitas recordações. Foi aqui que Tai e eu nos conhecemos. Tínhamos quatro anos na época. Foi há muito tempo. Agora me sinto tão perdida... Ontem eu finalmente disse a ele como me sinto. E quando achei que íamos nos entender, ele me disse que era tarde demais pra isso. Não posso acreditar que o tenha perdido... Não posso. Mas perdi. Já é quase noite e há essa hora ele já deve ter se casado. O que vou fazer agora? Não importa o que aconteça, acho que nunca vou deixar de amá-lo...

Enquanto viajo em meus pensamentos, escuto alguém se aproximar por trás de mim.

-Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

Eu me viro depressa e ele está ali, bem na minha frente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na sua festa de casamento? – pergunto tentando disfarçar minha tensão.

-Eu vim aqui pra falar com você. E eu não deveria estar numa festa de casamento, porque não houve casamento – ele responde sério.

-O quê? – pergunto incrédula.

-Por que a gente não se senta um pouquinho? – ele me pergunta com um meio sorriso.

Nos sentamos no banquinho onde eu estava antes e então ele me diz:

-Eu não me casei com a Catherine. Eu não pude. Desde a nossa conversa ontem eu fiquei pensando em tudo o que você me disse, e cheguei à conclusão de que você estava certa e eu estava errado. Eu fui um idiota, Sora. Um grande idiota. Como pude achar que podia esquecer você?

-Mas Tai, você disse...

-Eu sei que disse muitas coisas sem sentido. Mas a verdade é que... eu amo você. Sempre amei. Acho que desde que a gente era criança. Quando voltamos do Digimundo, eu queria te contar, mas fiquei com medo de estragar a nossa amizade. E depois você começou a namorar o Matt, e quando eu me mudei pra França, achei que poderia esquecer você ficando com a Catherine, mas não pude, Sora.

Eu continuo em silêncio, ouvindo tudo o que ele me diz. Será que ele está falando sério?

-Quando você me disse que estava apaixonada por mim, eu fiquei confuso. Mas pouco antes da cerimônia, eu me dei conta do erro que estava cometendo; eu percebi que não era a Catherine que eu queria, era você. Você é a pessoa certa pra mim, e não ela. Então eu disse isso pra ela e saí pra te procurar. Achei que ia te encontrar aqui, por isso vim pra cá primeiro.

Então ele segura as minhas mãos entre as dele e eu me sinto estremecer com esse toque.

-Sempre foi você, Sora. Só você pode me fazer feliz. Eu te amo tanto, você é perfeita pra mim. Me perdoe por ter feito você sofrer, por favor, eu não quero ficar sem você – ele me diz ternamente.

Ele está falando sério mesmo! Está dizendo que me ama e que quer ficar comigo. Parece um sonho...

-Eu também amo você, Tai. Você é o único pra mim também. E eu também sinto muito ter feito você sofrer. Que bom que caímos na real a tempo, não é?

Ele sorri. Como eu adoro esse sorriso! Nos levantamos e ele diz, olhando nos meus olhos:

-Sora, você é a única com quem eu realmente gostaria de me casar.

-Sério? É bom saber disso. Sabe, você também é o único que pode me fazer feliz, é o amor da minha vida.

Ele chega bem perto de mim, aproxima o rosto do meu e une nossos lábios num beijo doce e delicado. Sinto um calor intenso percorrer todo o meu corpo enquanto ele me abraça. É como se não existisse mais nada nem ninguém no mundo, só nos dois. Eu passo meus braços em volta do pescoço de Tai enquanto ele enlaça a minha cintura. Nosso beijo vai se tornado mais ardente e intenso. Meu coração está tão acelerado que até parece que vai explodir!

Continuamos nos beijando até que ficamos fôlego e então paramos pra respirar. Ele me abraça e eu encosto a cabeça no peito dele. Olho para o céu. As primeiras estrelas começam a surgir. Esse momento é tão perfeito! Tudo parece estar certo. Vejo nos olhos de Tai que ele também acha isso. Poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre...

Alguns pingos de chuva começam, a cair, são quase como uma neblina. A chuva não me deixa mais deprimida. Agora ela só me lembra o meu primeiro beijo com Tai e o início da nossa vida juntos. O melhor momento da minha vida. Até agora...

Agora sei que nada nem ninguém vai poder nos separar, e que sempre estaremos juntos, haja o que houver. Assim como nossos brasões: Amor e Coragem. Para sempre.

**Fim**

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Esse foi o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi a minha primeira fic, e eu resolvi escrevê-la principalmente porque sempre adorei o Tai e a Sora e sempre achei que eles formavam um ótimo casal. Por isso, achei o final de Digimon 02 horrível, com a Sora e o Matt juntos. Nada pessoal contra o Matt, mas a Sora e o Tai tinham tudo pra ficar juntos, e isso ficou bem claro em Digimon 01 e nos filmes. Enfim, escrevi essa fic em homenagem a todos os fãs do casal Tai/Sora assim como eu. Muito obrigada a todos que leram e especialmente a Anaisa e Nathália pelos comentários. Beijinhos pra todos!_

_Estelar_


End file.
